Mary I
Mary I battled Macbeth in Bloody Mary vs Macbeth. She was portrayed by Robyn Lynne Norris. Partway through the battle, she transformed into Bloody Mary, who was also portrayed by Robyn Lynne Norris. Information on the rapper 'Mary I:' Mary I was the Queen of England and Ireland from July 1553 until her death on 17 November, 1558. Her executions of Protestants led to the posthumous sobriquet, "Bloody Mary". She was the only child of Henry VIII by his first wife, Catherine of Aragon, to survive to adulthood. Her younger half-brother, Edward VI (son of Henry and Jane Seymour) succeeded their father in 1547. When Edward became mortally ill in 1553, he attempted to remove Mary from the line of succession because of religious differences. On his death their first cousin once removed, Lady Jane Grey, was proclaimed queen. Mary assembled a force in East Anglia and deposed Jane, who was ultimately beheaded. Mary was - excluding the disputed reigns of Jane and the Empress Matilda - the first queen regnant of England. In 1554, Mary married Philip of Spain, becoming queen consort of Habsburg, Spain on his accession in 1556. Mary is remembered for her restoration of Roman Catholicism after her half-brother's short-lived Protestant reign. During her five-year reign, she had over 280 religious dissenters burned at the stake in the Marian persecutions. After her death in 1558, her re-establishment of Roman Catholicism was reversed by her younger half-sister and successor, Elizabeth I, daughter of Henry and Anne Boleyn. 'Bloody Mary:' Bloody Mary is a folklore legend consisting of a ghost, phantom, or spirit conjured to reveal the future. She is said to appear in a mirror when her name is called three times. The Bloody Mary apparition may be benign or malevolent, depending on historic variations of the legend. The Bloody Mary appearances are mostly "witnessed" in group participation play. Lyrics 'Verse 1 (Mary I):' Enter England's first queen regnant to face a faux foe toe-to-toe And exit he who flows so slow he drags like men in Shakespeare shows Who strut and fret but time forgets when Mary steps to upstage the fight! 'Cause when there's a tragedy to fulfill, I fit the Bill when I play-wright! Cue the Tudor! A legend so eminent! It's evident your tales aren't relevant! You just ripped the story of Braveheart and then added a speech impediment! Now it's a rough night, just ask Lennox! I spit the fire your stars keep hid! So march off back to Birnam Wood and I'll lop your block like Treebeard did! (Ah!) And your victory's more of a freakish event than the owl and tow'ring falcon! While your wife was usurping the serpent, you went balking like a Graymalkin! Now relieve me from your pitiful breath and pay the soldier's debt! I'll burn out any protesting Protestants; take heed! Lay on, Macbeth! 'Verse 2 (Bloody Mary):' (Ahhh!) Release me from these bounds and let me set foot in this strife With bloody knives to guide this guilty life to the skull of his grieving wife! Shatter a prattler like my glass, I state your fate's been conjured, Sirrah! Now I'm free to see your ass couldn't handle a candle to me in the mirror! Rule over Scots like Mary Stuart and wrap any rapper in doom's dark blanket! Depths of death to drown you out, I'll haunt you harder than Banquo's banquet! You're dis-seated with deceit, and a future feud has been foretold With gravest screams in Colmekill as I curdle the blood of your lifeless soul! Trivia *Mary I is the second monarch to rap, after Caligula. *She is the second British character to rap, after Banksy. *She is the first queen to appear in a battle. *Mary I is the third rapper to change appearances in battle, after Calvin and Ben Tennyson. **She is the first character to rap in a different form for a whole verse. *She is the first character to have their own location but also rap in their opponent's location for a whole verse. *Bloody Mary is the first folklore legend to appear in a battle. Gallery Mary I Background.jpeg|Mary I's background Category:Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Bloody Mary vs Macbeth Category:Robyn Lynne Norris Category:ERBofSmoshery